leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Technology Wizard
What is your idea? Welcome Back? Hello. Glad that you're back Tech. Btw, please sign your messages. Believe me, it's very annoying. :\ UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 20:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :You sign by typing "~ ~ ~ ~" without the spaces in between. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 20:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that's correct. Thank you :) UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 20:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The second note I erased because it was obvious.The tooltip says it does not deal damage. Sam 3010 22:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Outdated Information Tag I just figured this note out. You cannot take it out. Leave it to me. ok? Sam 3010 04:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Jarvan Spotlight Yes. I watched it and I'm pretty impressed. Lots like he's likely to replacing Pantheon in my Top 7 after all hehe. Also, I agree that he's likely to be in either medium or hard difficulty. P.S. Plz PLZ! Don't forget to sign your messages! UGH! :\ UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 14:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Champion Icons Four champion icons (Annie, Kat, Eve and Twitch) were changed in-game so we updated them in here too. The previous Portraits are still saved on the wiki. Sam 3010 01:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Group Ok, I will try you. For the following week Monday-Sunday, you will write on my Facebook wall as if it is the LoL wikia one something that is worthy of being on the Wiki Facebook. You must be creative, add an image and link to the wiki, and if I like I will add it to the Actual LoL Wikia facebook page. I will tell you on Monday if you are accepted as the first of the Facebook Group. Ok? My Facebook is Samuel Morales Lavín. Sam 3010 20:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Links and Icons Hey Technology Wizard, I know you put a lot of work into putting in the links and icons for the pages, but I really think it's too much. The first time the name is mentioned on the page is enough. Plus, putting the link and icon in every time the name is mentioned makes the page feel cluttered and makes it distracting to read the articles. If you could, I'd like you to revert the pages you've put the links and icons in for. If not, I plan to revert them myself, so this is a heads up. --Cidem1324 01:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think it is okay to add all the icons for the abilities, but it is not needed to add the icons for the champion, I think that it is fairly obvious. But I give you permission to keep adding the icons to abilities, unless the ability mention in itself is redundant. In which case you should erase it. Sam 3010 02:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem. If you have any suggestions for the Lore pages, feel free to let me know. =) Cidem1324 02:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ... By God's sake, when will you add me on Facebook? Sam 3010 02:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC)